Worries of the future
by chloemcg
Summary: (Gift for Supertinafangirl6) Hershel and Herminia Layton have a conversation on a hill whilst in the form of winged beasts of myth and medieval folklore. What if the Professor gives Herminia some advice about her future?


**Disclaimer: The rights to Professor Layton belongs to Level 5 games while Herminia Layton is the creation of Supertinagirl6 and the dragon idea belongs to me. **

**Worries of the future.**

* * *

Professor Hershel Layton and Herminia Layton sat together all alone on a hilltop as two friends and as dimensional counter parts.

However they weren't in their normal forms, far from them actually; normally they would both be human beings who had striking similarities to each other except one was a man and the other was a woman. A pregnant woman, mind you.

But this was not the case. Both Professors of archeology had taken on the forms of dragons.

Professor Hershel Layton was currently a dragon with dark brown scales and he had a tranquil expression on his muzzle. He had deep orange frills for ears and he wore his shrunken top hat just in between the horns sticking out from either side of his head. He had lion-shaped paws for front feet while his back ones were more kangaroosque and he had some big parachute-like wings sticking out of his back. He even wore the shredded collar of his coat and the cuffs of his sleeves.

Professor Herminia Layton was currently a dragoness who had russet brown scales and she had a much more kindly smile on her shorter muzzle, her eyes gazing down at her plump expecting dragon belly. One of her stumpy paws lain on top of it and the shredder collar she wore slipped around her neck loosely. She had pumpkin orange frills and she too wore a little top hat on top of her head but, unlike the other Layton sitting next to her, she didn't have horns in between it.

It took moments before Hershel spoke with a curious growl "So, Herminia, how are you coping with the transformations?"

It was a legitimate query to ask.

Turning into a dragon was an agonising experience and nobody knew this better then Professor Hershel Layton himself. He imagined that carrying a child would actually add to the pain and he wanted to just ask that of his female counterpart.

At this question, Herminia looked down a little more at her swollen abdomen and frowned. She honestly felt sort of sad to be answering this and she was worried about how this would affect her unborn child. She looked concerned for several moments before sucking in a deep breath and releasing it in the heaviest sigh ever recorded and she replied "It is not a very experience to deal with, especially when you are expecting. "

Hershel looked down for a second before looking back up at her "I can imagine..."

Herminia gave a small grunt as she smiled just a little bit upon thinking about something. She looked back over towards the gentleman man/dragon wearing the top hat and she said "But I am happy that I have my darling Clarence there to help me through this."

Upon hearing that name made the Professor's spine tremble and it made his heart thump against nothing but a nippy frozen air. He knew exactly who this was but he had to ask something upon hearing this.

He just knew that if his suspicions were correct, despite this being a different dimension where things change drastically then his female counterpart would be in for a rough time ahead.

Tilting his head and allowing his frills to droop, Dragon Hershel Layton asked "...Tell me, does this 'Clarence' work in a science lab to try and create a time machine?"

Herminia scrunched her muzzle up, her snout wrinkling as she screwed up her face in deep thought and then she looked back at the top hatted draconian male and replied to his question with her paw still resting on top of her enlarged belly.

"Hmmm...indeed, Clarence has been working in a lab apart from attending university with me however nothing had really been mentioned to me about a time machine yet, why do you inquire?"

The Professor sighed deeply upon Herminia's question. He couldn't spoil things for her even though he knew that the engagement ring around her finger/front paw toe was glittering away and the fact that her going through a soon-to-be trauma would sooner or later eat her sanity up alive. It may also cause her to have a miscarriage...

Deciding to change the subject, Hershel forced a toothy smile and asked as casually as he could "So you are engaged? I congratulate you on that..."

Herminia smiled warmly at her gender bent counterpart and she gave him a nod of gratitude. She whisked her tail so it could snake around her front in a coil to make her look like she was sensibly sitting down on the lush grass of the hilltop they sat upon watching the sun setting.

They both knew what it would mean when the moon had taken the suns place.

The younger lady dragoness with the top hat spoke "Thank you very much, I doubt Clarence knew this but the gem he gave me as an early wedding gift was in fact that jewel that had started this all."

Hershel grunted thoughtfully. So the Claire of this world had given the Dragons sapphire to him (or, in this case, her) for an early wedding gift. This was most intriguing indeed and he couldn't help but stare off into the sunset again with his eyes closing at the tranquil yet serene scenery in front of the two winged beasts.

Opening his eyes after a few more moments, Professor Hershel Layton wrapped a friendly wing around his female counterpoint's shoulder, sensing that she was beginning to get cold, and he told her something vaguely. While he said this he reached a claw up towards his hat and he tilted it forwards just so it could over his eyes a touch.

"I am so sorry, my dear, but there will come a time where you must be strong and even if the world decides to give you something that makes you feel like dirt, just remember that you have friends to fall back upon."

Herminia shivered beneath Hershel's wing. She couldn't deny that she felt really comfortable beneath a friendly and gentlemanly action like this, it made her feel like that there was always somebody to turn to...especially when they are you in a sense.

She snuggled happily beneath the other Layton's wing and she patted her pregnant belly happily, looking forwards to seeing her child in full light for the first time. She also couldn't help but feel a little troubled by what on earth the other Professor Layton could possibly mean by that.

She opened her mouth to ask but it was then that the sun disappeared behind the mountains afar and the moon began to glow up high in the skies over the horizon.

As soon as the moonlight touched both of them, the two Layton's were both engulfed in a blinding light that swallowed up their bodies. It was obvious now that they were beginning to transform back into humans. Neither of them could do a thing as the bright white light had slowly made them both shrink and change shape.

After what felt like forever, both Hershel and Herminia had collapsed on into the tall blades of grass surrounding them. Thankfully this made it so their naked bodies were covered by the nature even though they both knew that it was ungentlemanly/ladylike.

However Herminia was still greatly confused.

What could have Hershel meant by "there will come a time where she must be strong"? Did that mean that someone she knew was going to...!

No. She couldn't think like that, but even still the possibility was still there.

She even wondered if Descole was somewhere out there, worrying about her. Regardless she wanted this curse to end as soon as possible because it was a downright lonesome feeling when you find that you are constantly transforming into a big scaly flying reptile which would most likely be on the run from every kind of authority there was.

To put it lightly, she was terrified as to what was coming her way.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, guys. **

**This is another gift for Supertinagirl6 because she's just awesome! I hope you all like this should you decide to have a look at this...oh, and have a look at Supertinagirl6's story "Be happy sister" and my "Legend of the Dragon sapphire" if you want all of this to make sense.**

**I made this for Supertinafangirl6 because she has been especially nice to me when I have been unwell with stomach issues which I shall not explain. Thanks! I even had her permission to do this so...yeah. **

**Please like this and review.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
